Embodiments of the invention generally relate to computer processing systems and software. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to configurable software systems.
Generally, large scale software applications are developed to provide support for practices and processes needed for the operation of an organization. For example, a company often procures packaged “Ready to Use” software applications designed to help the company manage business needs such as payroll, manufacturing, scheduling, etc. Such packaged software applications are often procured from software companies who write, debug and compile the software application.
To benefit from the economics of scale, consistent with the marketing practices in many industries, such software companies seek to develop generic software application packages that cover a broad range of software application needs. Due to variations in business practices and operations of different types of industries, such as electronic manufacturing, chemical manufacturing, real estate sales, etc., software applications are often tailored and packaged to suit a particular type of industry, business sector, etc.
Unfortunately, due to the virtually unlimited practices and operational variations between different types of industries, businesses, business units, business operations, and end-user needs, etc., the packaged software application generally does not perfectly match a particular company's, or even a particular industry's operational needs. For example, consider the case of a United States based company that manufactures electronic equipment. The company procures a software application designed to assist them in their United States based electronic equipment manufacturing operation. This software application is designed with features and options that work for the electronic manufacturing side of their business. Then, after the company has implemented the software application, the company may acquire an overseas subsidiary. Unfortunately, the same software application that worked for the electronic equipment manufacturing part of the business may be partially or wholly incompatible with the overseas subsidiary. This incompatibility may arise because of different customs, laws, because the overseas subsidiary is in a different industry, and/or because the overseas subsidiary is involved in a different part of the business.
The customization often required to satisfy the needs of varying business practices and operations involves more than just changes in end-user interfaces. This customization often requires changes in underlying system logic, data processing or data structures. Therefore, systems which merely allow customization of an end-user interface do not satisfy these needs.
Companies generally have three options with regard to packaged software applications that do not meet their operational needs. First, the company can try to upgrade the software application to an updated version (if available) that can support their operations. Second, the company can try to adapt itself to work with the software application without modification. Or third, the company may attempt to customize the software application to more closely match their overall operational needs. Unfortunately, all three options require some level of company adaptation and are, therefore, generally costly to implement and time consuming.
When a company chooses to customize their software application, this customization may not be compatible with later upgrades to the original software. The customization may also result in significant costs for merging different customizations or retraining end-users to use a newer version. In addition, a customization requested by one department within a company may not be accepted or endorsed by other departments or end users who are affected by the customization. For example, a department operating under one set of accounting rules may not support a customization needed by a department operating under another set of accounting rules.
The business software industry has provided some conventional solutions to incompatibilities with software applications. For example, software companies developing enterprise software have developed conventional software tools to allow a company to customize their software application to more closely match company business practices. Unfortunately, such conventional software tools are either limited to configuration of an end-user interface or require skilled computer programmers and/or highly trained personnel to implement changes to the software application.
Further, due to the complex nature and interrelationships between various software modules of the software application, customizing a software application often has a ripple effect. For example, customizing one department's data processing rules may cause other software modules and processes to operate differently or may even provide faulty information to other users of the software application. Generally, the solution to this type of problem has been for the company and/or the software developer to go through lengthy and expensive processes of testing the customizations and then releasing verified versions of the software application. Unfortunately, the process of software change verification, unless carefully controlled, can lead to numerous business infrastructure issues and a loss of business productivity. Therefore, many companies are reluctant to make changes to their software applications due to such ripple effect, especially once they believe that the software application is operating at an acceptable level. In the above example of an electronics manufacturing company with both US and oversees operations, this approach requires maintaining two different sets of software programs to accommodate the various needs of the US and overseas operations.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems that allow for customization of a software application, including underlying data processing and data structures, in an uncomplicated and efficient manner. There is also a need for systems that allow a user to simply and easily modify a software application to suit particular needs without adversely affecting other users thereof.